


And the stars look very different today

by seratonation



Series: Girl-vengers [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Hush Sound, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Like
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band girls as avengers, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Challenge 2014, Genderbending, Superhusbands, femslash14, sort of, superwives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Greta doesn't remember the ice. They say the serum kept her alive, in a sort of coma but she doesn't remember any of that either. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She does remember the cold though.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the stars look very different today

**Author's Note:**

> First story for my year of femslash! 
> 
> I had the Idea that Greta is Captain America and Vicky-T is Iron Man and with some help from Mayqueen517 and some encouragement from my twitter peeps this became a thing. Special thanks to Shannen for the beta <33
> 
> I definitely want to write more in the AU. Maybe not all the femslash14 things, but some :D
> 
> Title from Space Oddity by David Bowie.

Greta doesn't remember the ice. They say the serum kept her alive, in a sort of coma but she doesn't remember any of that either. 

She does remember the cold though. It didn’t matter how hot she ran her baths, or how long she stood under the shower, the heat never seemed to get more than skin deep. It was like the ice was in her bones. 

SHIELD didn’t know what to do with her. She could tell by how they looked at her, how they pressed their fingers to their lips and hummed at her. She told them she’ll be fine and left. She found a small apartment in a regular part of town and tried to settle in. 

Her nightmares changed from the cold silence to the heat of war. She still woke up cold and clammy. After two days she gave up on sleep entirely. She found a hair salon around the corner, and a nail parlour down the road with friendly, talkative clients and tried to make friends. 

The gym was a little further away but it never closed and was never occupied in the early hours of the morning. 

It only took three weeks for Agent Fury to come find her. She wanted to curse at him, she wanted to tell him that he’s done enough. Instead she watched him walk out and picked up the files. 

She watched the footage of the new Iron Woman and of Victoria Asher and wondered how she could be so much like her father but nothing like him. She wondered about calling Peggy and then decided not to. 

In the end she called Phil Coulson and told him she was in, whatever Phase One is. They organised a pick-up and within 24 hours she was being taken away again. That’s where she met the woman who had tried to become her. 

The Hulk was further from anything Greta had expected. Her hair was in two messy pigtails, and she had tattoos all up one arm. 

“Doctor,” Greta greeted her, shaking hands. 

“Call me Lindsey, Lindsey Ballato,” she said, smiling, “I heard you were going to be here.”

Greta smiled back and didn’t say anything about having nothing better to do. 

***

She was still unsure about her decision three hours later, when Z showed herself. They said she’d killed dozens of people, and had a weapon that turned people into her own personal slaves. 

“She’s not exactly hiding,” the agent said, as Z smirked and walked out of the shot. 

“You’re up, Cap,” Fury said, looking up at her.

Getting into the suit again was strange, to say the least. It was a lot like her old suit, but Coulson had said they’d modified it. She tied her hair back, pulled the cowl down over her face and rolled her shoulders back. 

It was still strange. Even back then she had normal pants and a jacket. The stars and stripes were a gimmick. She wasn't sure what they expected her to do out there in this costume, but it was too late to back out now. It was padded and comfortable enough. 

Z put up more of a fight than she anticipated, but Greta held her own. She was on the ground, ready to flip them over when noise flooded the square. It was the distraction she needed. She pushed Z away, and something knocked her away. 

Greta stood over her, shield in hand when the Iron Woman came to stand beside her. 

“Ms. Asher,” she said.

“Captain,” Victoria replied. 

Z looked between them and smirked again. Greta wanted to punch her, just to wipe that smile off her face. 

When another Goddess landed on their plane and stole Z, Victoria didn’t spare the rest of the crew a glance before jumping after them. 

Greta grabbed a parachute and started after them. Agent Stump warned her against it but she couldn't sit idly by.

She’s jumped out of planes before, but the cold nearly took her breath away. By the time she landed the Iron Woman and the new Goddess had managed to tear a clearing in the forest. She watched Z watching them, and tried not to wonder why she hadn’t tried to escape. 

It didn’t take long to get back to the helicarrier, but things didn't get better. The new Goddess turned out to be a woman named Tennessee, who was Z’s sister from Asgard, and she insisted they needed to find the cube so she can take them home and have Z answer for her crimes. 

They assured her they were doing they best they could but they could use any help they could get.

On the other hand Victoria turned out to be nothing like her father. She was arrogant and loud and flippant. Greta could get along with anyone, but something about Victoria rubbed her the wrong way. 

Nothing about this was right. She was angry and she wasn't sure if it was because Fury had lied or if it was because Victoria was the one to realise it first, but before things could get too far, they were under attack. 

Victoria was in Iron Woman mode in a flash, running for her armour the moment the alarms went off, and Greta instinctively followed. 

“It’s Simpson, it’s Hawkeye,” she heard Fury say on the radio, while Victoria was outside, “does anyone read?”

She heard Agent Stump reply so she turned her attention back to Iron Woman. 

***

Of course Victoria had to go and sacrifice herself. Greta wanted to still be angry but she was so tired. She ran a hand uselessly down the armours chest but she wouldn’t know where to start with taking it off, let alone CPR. 

Then the Hulk roared and Victoria gasped awake. “Tell me nobody kissed me,” she said, and Greta smiled. She wanted to laugh, and yes, she wanted to kiss Victoria. 

Victoria was talking about food and Greta wanted to agree but Tennessee looked grim. “We’re not done yet.” 

They helped Victoria up and zeroed in on Z’s location. They found Ashlee already there, bow aimed squarely at Z. Her long hair was knotted and matted with blood, but her hands didn’t shake. 

“Ladies,” she said, viciously, “Nice of you to finally join us.”

Z put her hands up and tried for a smile but looked more like a grimace. None of them moved away. 

*** 

They eventually made it to the diner. The food was good but they were all too tired to do more than hunch in their seats and eat, besides Tennessee, who was putting away more than all of them combined. She’d put her hammer by her feet and started eating like it was a necessity.

Greta looked around the table and wondered what will happen to them now. 

It wasn't until they were done, and getting ready to leave when Victoria held her back. “Can this wait?” Greta said to her, “I’m about ready to collapse on the nearest soft surface I find.”

Victoria laughed softly at that but didn't let go of her wrist. Instead she pulled herself closer and pressed their lips together into a soft kiss. 

It wasn’t anything like she’d expected, but nothing about Victoria was expected. 

“I wasn’t sure I’d get another chance,” she said.

“Oh,” Greta replied.

“It’s okay,” Victoria said, “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait,” Greta called her back, “you should get another chance.”

“What?” Victoria asked, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. 

“I mean,” Greta replied, “I want you to have another chance.”

“Oh,” Victoria said, “you mean like this?” and she was in Greta’s space again. The kiss was just as soft this time, but Greta was expecting it, she opened her mouth under Victorias and when Victoria's tongue flicked against her lower lip she might have moaned. 

“We should definitely do that more often,” Victoria said.

“Get a room!” someone called out to them. Greta looked up to see Ashlee at the door. “You’d think you’d pick a better time.”

“No better time than the present,” Victoria said, and walked away. Greta absolutely did not let her eyes linger on her swaying hips.

She grabbed her shield and followed them. The present, for once, didn’t feel so cold.


End file.
